This invention relates to offset lithographic printing.
The art of lithographic printing is based upon the immiscibility of oil and water, wherein the image area preferentially retains the oily material or ink. When a suitably prepared surface is moistened with water and ink is then applied, the background or non-image area retains the water and repels the ink while the image area accepts the ink and repels the water. The ink on the image area is then transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced; such as paper, cloth and the like. Commonly the ink is transferred to an intermediate material called the blanket which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Ordinarily, the printing cylinder of the press is equipped with a printing plate, that carries the image and background of the printed impression. A very widely used type of lithographic printing plate has a light-sensitive coating applied to an aluminum base. The coating may respond to light by having the portion which is exposed become soluble so that it is removed in the developing process. Such a plate is referred to as positive-working. Conversely, when that portion of the coating which is exposed becomes hardened, the plate is referred to as negative-working. In both instances the image area remaining is ink-receptive or oleophilic and the non-image area or background is water-receptive or hydrophilic. The differentiation between image and non-image areas is made in the exposure process where a film is applied to the plate with a vacuum to insure good contact. The plate is then exposed to a light source, a portion of which is composed of UV radiation. In the instance where a positive plate is used, the area on the film that corresponds to the image on the plate is opaque so that no light will strike the plate, whereas the area on the film that corresponds to the non-image area is clear and permits the transmission of light to the coating which then becomes more soluble and is removed. In the case of a negative plate the converse is true. The area on the film corresponding to the image area is clear while the non-image area is opaque. The coating under the clear area of film is hardened by the action of light while the area not struck by light is removed. The light-hardened surface of a negative plate is therefore oleophilic and will accept ink while the non-image area which has had the coating removed through the action of a developer is desensitized and is therefore hydrophilic.
Direct write photothermal litho plates are known as the Kodak Direct Image Thermal Printing Plate manufactured by Kodak Polychrome Graphics. However, they require wet processing in alkaline solutions. It would be desirable to have direct write litho plates that did not require any processing.
The prior art has tried to produce such plates by a variety of means. All of them fall short of a plate that has high writing sensitivity, high image quality, short roll up, and long run length without any processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,907 describes a direct write litho plate which is exposed to a laser beam, then heated to crosslink and thereby prevent the development of the exposed areas and to simultaneously render the unexposed areas more developable. The plate is then developed in conventional alkaline plate developer solution. The problem with this is that developer solutions and the equipment that contains them require maintenance, cleaning, and periodic developer replenishment, all of which are costly and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,183 describes a direct write litho plate without development whereby a laser absorbing hydrophilic top layer coated on a base is exposed to a laser beam to bum the absorber to convert it from an ink repelling to an ink receiving state. All of the examples and teachings require a high power laser, and the run lengths of the resulting litho plates are limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,948 describes both a printing plate with a hydrophilic layer that may be ablated by strong light from a hydrophobic base and also a printing plate with a hydrophobic layer that may be ablated from a hydrophilic base. However, no examples are given.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,389 describes a no process printing plate made by laser transfer of material from a carrier film (donor) to a lithographic surface. The problem of this method is that small particles of dust trapped between the two layers may cause image degradation. Also, two sheets to prepare is more expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,094 describes a process for making a litho plate by using a laser beam to etch away a thin top coating of polysilicic acid on a polyester base, thereby rendering the exposed areas receptive to ink. No details of run length or print quality are giving, but it is expected that an uncrosslinked polymer such as polysilicic acid will wear off relatively rapidly and give a short run length of acceptable prints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,572 describes a method for preparing a printing master on a substrate by coating the substrate with a hydrophilic polyamic acid and then imagewise converting the polyamic acid to melanophilic, polyimide with heat from a flash lamp or a laser. No details of run length, image quality or ink/water balance are given.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,317 describes a method for making a litho plate by coating a polymeric diazo resin on a grained anodized aluminum litho base, exposing the image areas with a yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) laser, and then processing the plate with a graphic arts lacquer. The lacquering step is inconvenient and expensive.
Japanese Kokai No. 55/105560 describes a method of preparation of a litho plate by laser beam removal of a hydrophilic layer coated on a oliophilic base, in which a hydrophilic layer contains colloidal silica, colloidal alumina, a carboxylic acid, or a salt of a carboxylic acid. The only examples given use colloidal alumina alone, or zinc acetate alone, with no crosslinkers or addenda. No details are given for the ink/water balance or limiting run length.
WO 92/09934 describes and broadly claim any photosensitive composition containing a photoacid generator and a polymer with acid labile tetrahydropyranyl groups. This would include a hydrophobic/hydrophilic switching lithographic plate composition. However, such a polymeric switch is known to give weak discrimination between ink and water in the printing process.
EP 0 562 952 A1 describes a printing plate having a polymeric azide coated on a lithographic base and removal of the polymeric azide by exposure to a laser beam. No printing press examples are given.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,918 describes a thermal transfer process for preparing a litho plate from a donor with an oxazoline polymer to a silicate surface receiver. A two sheet system such as this is subject to image quality problems from dust and the expense of preparing two sheets.
European Patent Publication No. 503,621 discloses a direct lithographic plate making method which includes jetting a photocuring ink onto the plate substrate, and exposing the plate to UV radiation to harden the image area. An oil-based ink may then be adhered to the image area for printing onto a printing medium. However, there is no disclosure of the resolution of ink drops jetted onto the substrate, or the durability of the lithographic printing plate with respect to printing runlength.
Canadian Patent No. 2,107,980 discloses an aqueous ink composition which includes a first polymer containing a cyclic anhydride or derivative thereof and a second polymer that contains hydroxyl sites. The two polymers are thermally crosslinked in a baking step after imaging of a substrate. The resulting matrix is said to be resistant to an acidic fountain solution of an offset printing process. The Examples illustrate production of imaged plates said to be capable of lithographic runlengths of from 35,000 to 65,000 copies, while a non-crosslinked imaged plate exhibited a runlength of only 4,000 copies
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,702 discloses an ink-jet recording layer supported on a substrate, with the ink receiving layer containing at least one of acetylene glycol, ethylene oxide addition product and acetylene glycol and acetylene alcohol, each of which have a triple bond in its molecule. The ink receiving layer may also contain an inorganic pigment such as silica, a water-soluble polymeric binder, and a cationic oligomer or polymer. No discussion of porosity is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,932 discloses a process for the production of lithographic printing plates. Ink jet liquid droplets form an image upon the surface of a printing plate corresponding to digital information depicting the image as provided by a computer system which is in communication with the printer heads. The droplets from the printer head comprise resin forming reactants which polymerize on the plate surface, alone or in combination with reactant precoated on the plate, to form a printable hard resin image. The resin image so formed provides a lithographic printing plate useful for extended print runs.
It is an object of this invention to prepare lithographic printing plates directly on the press from a digital image file stored on a computer, utilizing a commercially available inkjet print heads with commercially available inkjet inks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means of preparing a lithographic printing plate utilizing an inkjet printer directly on the press.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means of preparing a lithographic printing plate cheaply and economically.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means of preparing a lithographic printing plate producing high quality press impressions.
These objects are achieved by an apparatus for offset lithographic printing comprising an offset lithographic printing press including a printing cylinder having a surface including a mixture of cationic colloidal silica, fumed alumina, and a polymeric amine and, an inkjet printhead disposed to print a digital image on the printing cylinder with a fluid that dries to produce a surface attractive to oleophilic lithographic printing inks.
An advantage of this invention is that the printing plates can be prepared from digital sources with minimal cost and difficulty.
Another advantage of this invention is that the printing plates can be prepared utilizing commercially available inkjet print heads with commercially available inkjet inks.